Talk:Katrina
Ad Avis at minimum is probably ~90 years old, and could well be over 100. I am assuming that he began his 70 years' of preparation for Iblis after being bitten by Katrina - the way I saw it, he always wanted to summon Iblis so that he could conquer Gloriana and possibly become immortal, assuring he would never die and have to serve her. As such, Ad Avis must've been around for the original generation of the Dark One's Cult - seeing how this must've been ~60-80 years before QFG4 as Piotyr was Dmitri's grandfather (and died with his lover pregnant with Dmitri's father), I estimate the years as being roughly two decades + Dmitri's age, which I'm guessing is mid to late 40s. Obviously, this means Katrina was around at this time as well. I was wondering if we know anything about what her original motives were at this time? Did she have any interaction with the original Cult members? She seemed to have wanted by QFG4 to summon Avoozl for eternal darkness allowing her, as a vampire, to wander whenever she wanted (I think that's a rather stupid excuse, I think Avoozl would've just destroyed her as well). So nothing rules out that she may have wanted Avoozl since the time of Barney and Amon Tillado. I also saw her alias, the "Dark Master", as a reference to the "Dark One". So do we know just how long she's been wanting to summon Avoozl for? StoneFrog 17:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :the only official hints about that time is in the Cole's Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line. I warn though that its not entirely consistent with timings implied or stated in the game itself.Baggins 18:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Katrina's Life Katrina says her family used to work for the nobles who lived in Castle Borgov, is this true (albeit, presumably, from ages ago when she was alive) or is this just a lie she tells the Hero? Grahamburger 21:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Who knows, but considering Katrina seems to be more honest with the Hero than she actually lies. Ad Avis generally does all the big lies.Baggins 21:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The article is rather solipsistic from the player's POV; it starts from where she first appears and then what she "turns out" as the game progresses. Shouldn't an article for a character be from the character's POV, not the player's? What about her background and chronology, membership in the WIT, mastership to Ad Avis etc before meeting the player (in contrast to "turns out that...")? And BTW where did her portrait go? MoffRebusMy Talk 10:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm probably going to incorporate the Hint Book's version of her history, and then people can build upon it from there... I'll do that in a few days. Its the cole's perspective outside of the game itself and has some insights characters in the game either only hint at, or are just rumors. :The artwork needed to be replaced with a black background version of the artwork.Baggins 10:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Katrina in School for Heroes Thought some might find this interesting. In the School for Heroes version of the Gloriana universe, both Katrina and Erana were saved from Hades. However, it was Elsa von Spielburg that became queen of Silmaria.http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/trial-by-fire-reborn/Baggins 19:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I recalled some discussion of that in the forums. There really wasn't an explanation given (just that it seemed unheroic to let one of them die, rather than rescue them both). I guess in that world he was given the option of saving both and took it. I found that explanation a little... underwhelming and anticlimactic, so I started on a fanfic about it with a better explanation.... it's coming along slowly, but I'll share with the rest of the class when I get a little further. :P Grahamburger 06:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Katrina's expulsion I'm not sure this is actually mentioned in the games. It can be surmised from her shadowy painting (which the game never specifically states if Katrina or the Dark Masters painting), but i'm not sure the narrative explains it at all (I need to go check again). But unless there is more clear information on this, I think it would be best to leave out the information altogether... Not even QFG4 hintbook goes into any history between her and WIT (though it specifically does for Ad Avis and Erana). Also for that matter, if Katrina was expelled, why is it that Ad Avis gets a pass from WIT for delving into Dark Arts, if it was too much for Katrina?Baggins 21:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC)